Green Gold by Sfdgoz
by Sfdgoz
Summary: Follow a nasty twist and turn of enemy plots and deceit, in a story which makes you wonder if you can even trust the plot. Welcome to Green Gold   This does not contain any Bourne characters but was based around the style of the Bourne series.  Thriller
1. Disappearance into the disserted

_Disclaimer: This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Bourne Trilogy but is all my own work _

_**Green Gold by Sfdgoz**_

_**Disappearance into the disserted**_

'Chernobyl: an industrial grave tomb', I thought, as I was showed around the site by car, driven by a small creepy man called Jensky Dirikov who happened to be related to Lenin (or so he said). We turned the corner to head into central Pripyat when Jensky's Geiger counter went off loudly. "We have to be careful, this is a highly toxic part of Pripyat", Jensky shouted over the loud Geiger counter. I told him to turn it off, which at first he was very reluctant to do but after a few minutes did what I told him.

Spooky is one of the words I would have used to describe Chernobyl with its large deserted buildings, its scary Ferris wheel and its abandoned ghost town appeal. We finally arrived at our destination which happened to be Reactor 4 (aka the reactor which blew up). I stepped out of the car and walked towards it; I had noticed that Jensky had turned his Geiger counter back on which was now bleeping like crazy. "Beautiful isn't it" I shouted to Jensky over the very loud bleeping, "No" he shouted back and before I could stop him he sped off in his dodgy Russian Lada into the distance, "Bastard" I shouted after him, but I would soon realize why he had left so soon.

The air was deadly cold that night as I looked in the abandoned buildings for warmth and shelter. 'God! Don't any of these houses have a coal stove?' I shouted, but I soon realized that my shouting wasn't going to help matters, even worse was the fact that I was almost certainly dying of pneumonia and radiation poisoning.

The next morning after finding a room which was slightly warmer than the others, I got up slowly thinking now was the time to make my way back to civilization where ever that was. I started off slowly and rather sloppily but as I got into my stride I was covering a lot of ground in a short time.

I had been warned that there were many guerrilla fighters occupying the area. I started to worry and began to panic; as I went further I became aware of people staring at me, but not through their eyes but down the barrels of their guns, "HALT!" Came a loud shout, a tall and well built man in his forties approached me, unlike the rest he had no mask and his gun was a Colt P3 (I knew this as my closest friend back home used to be a soldier and happened to own the same gun), He starred at me for second, then i heard a loud crack and then everything went black.

I woke up, it was about noon, I could feel my head throbbing and i could also feel a large bump on my head, " Get up you lazy piece of crap, Helmoss wants a word with you" and before I could move a muscle two large heavily armoured men grabbed my arms and began to drag me. By the time we reached our destination my arms were hurting like mad, "get up Isaac Flines, and sit down. Jensky told me all about you before we sadly had to see him go, you are a scientist for Germ Grade Corp working with NRIRGR , what are the Americans doing in guerrilla territory?" I responded with a certain tone of pride and panic

"I am British, and we are testing the amount of nuclear radiation in the area... but I am not even a scientist I'm a Geologist….."

"Yea, yea" interrupted the man.

He was tall with a black suit and heavy Russian boots, his clothing was unlike any of the guerrilla warriors in the area "my name is Adrian Helmoss, I own 25% of Ukraine's real estate, I also organise crime around here". He spoke in a calm casual tone, he went on to explain that he intended to build on the non radiated part of Prypiat and that we were on the spot of his new museum on the out skirts of Prypiat. This gave me hope as I might be able to escape to the town nearby. I was then picked up again and dragged to my cell somewhere in the bottom of the building, as I was being dragged i spotted the vehicle of Jensky burnt and wrecked, I then knew he was dead.

BANG! A great clanging sound erupted and filled my ears, a great big brute of a man walked in; a rather powerful aura surrounded him as most of the other savage guerrillas were avoiding looking at him. "Execution time" he belted, and before I knew how to react I was grabbed by the arm and dragged outside, it was freezing cold and all I had to wear was a ripped t-shirt. As we were walking over to the area where they would kill me I made a sudden un- expected move and broke free of the giant mans arms.

Cold and now considerably hungry I ran into the plains outside Prypiat, where there was not a house or building to be seen, 'dear god, life has moved on a lot since I was at home with my dog', acyualy life hadn't got shorter but the size of Prypiat had shrunk, had the government covered up the size of Prypiat to try and make it a bigger disaster, because from my recollection of a map of Prypiat was it was a large village but the real life version seemed small and short, almost claustrophobic, but just I was going to wonder why they had covered up the size of it to make Prypiat seemed bigger, a loud bark rang out, it was a guard dog, the Russian police had probably come to investigate my disappearance and thought I was a Guerrilla due to my scarce clothing because just at that moment I heard one of the men shout at me and let the dog loose.


	2. Fried Chicken

_Disclaimer: This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Bourne Trilogy but is all my own work _

_**Green Gold by Sfdgoz**_

_**Fried Chicken**_

"Another day in the office" the man cried as he slunk back in his heavy set chair. He glared at his computer screen for confirmation of a successful survey of Prypiat from Isaac who had gone down with a burly fellow called Jensky Ivanov Dirikov, who had made up some bogus story about being related to some great dictator. "Y' want pizza or a Chicken Kebab" shouted Remo,

"no" replied the man,

"ok Gerhard" replied Remo.

Remo had grown up as an orphan in the sunny village of Rio Del Ramos in the south east of Mexico. The village was small and the orphan house was usually full to the brim with boys because of so many poor women not being able to care for their children; but Remo could have been looked after by his parents only they decided to split up when he was a month old. Neither of his parents could be bothered to look after him so they left him in Rio Del Ramos. Remo grew up with a fondness for nuclear physics after he heard about the disaster in Chernobyl. He excelled in it and eventually became a radiologist; he then travelled to Washington to apply for a job. Soon he was given a dream opportunity by a special operations group called the National Radioactive Investigation Resource Group Russia (NRIRGR for short) who saw his application on a website and needed a replacement for their last radiologist who had disappeared under suspicious circumstances.

Remo went through training for a year and was then sent to his present location in Biskarev, Ukraine which was only a mile away from the Chernobyl power plant disaster which he had been investigating. He had been doing this alongside a short, thin and nerdy looking British man called Isaac Flynn, an ex felon who had served time for fraud. Flynn then decided to take up geography and was searching for some parts of Prypiat which were fabled to have been used as secret experimental sites for radioactive mutation effects.

There was a German called Gerhard Brock who was a professional Marine turned Botanist who was investigating plant mutation. His fiery temper had got him kicked out of the army.

Finally Arthur Duke Jr and Kate Morano who were American Chemists who were studying acids, Kate had a sleeping disorder and never wore pants or bra's or even shoes and socks because she said that they constrain the body, she also never showered, but due to her flexible sexy pale body she could lick herself clean (she was related to a native Indian tribe so used either herself or mother nature for most things) Arthur was a quiet man who hated Kate's dirty habits and was always moaning about the harsh Ukraine weather.

As Remo left, a voice came from the back of the room "I was sure they only did fried chicken at the café" Remo responded with a harsh impatient tone "shut it Arthur".


	3. Release

_Disclaimer: This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Bourne Trilogy but is all my own work _

_**Green Gold by Sfdgoz**_

_**Release**_

I was now running from the police and the Dogs, I muttered in my cold breath "god damn", I was running harder than ever before but I was beginning to tier and the dogs were gaining on me, suddenly I heard a female's voice "Isaac?", it was Kate I stopped and collapsed in her arms and blacked out.

When Kate called off the Police and their dogs, she radioed Remo, they brought him back to the NRIRGR station in Biskarev and had him looked at by the local doctor who said that he had taken in a small amount of radiation and had some bruising the doctor also suggested that he should rest in bed, and would get better shortly. He also advised Remo and Kate not to spend large amounts of time with him so they didn't get radiation sickness. When Isaac woke he felt weak and paralysed, Kate who was in a relationship with Isaac sat by him and softly stroked his head, "I am warning you guys to go with caution and to not trust anyone in that area, it's hell" muttered Isaac in a low husky voice, "Shhhhh" whispered Kate as she kissed him on the fore head, "what happened to Jensky" she asked with pity in her voice "Guerrilla's got him" Isaac stuttered and again Kate stroked his head and kissed him,

"we should leave him for a bit like the doctor said" whispered Remo, "Ok Remo, See you soon Isaac dear, I love you y' know" she said softly and Isaac whispered " love you too", Remo and Kate exited the room.

"How is he?" asked Gerhard with a slight twinge of panic in his strong metallic Heavily German accented voice, "he's doing fine" said Remo, Kate began to sob

"he could have been killed Remo and I love him"

"Oh boohoo" Joked Arthur sarcastically

"Shut it ya yank" barked Gerhard

"this is no time to joke, any of us could get killed by these Guerrilla fighters and Kate is really upset about Isaac" the room filled with a sort of quietness which normally would never be found by the unlikely bunch of future heroes.

As morning broke Gerhard would have got up if he had still been alive, but he had been injected with a lethal substance which had killed him in the night, and to add to the death, Isaac was missing.

"Isaac has killed Gerhard, Remo" Kate whispered with some satisfaction whilst stroking his hair, Remo retorted in anger "well Kate you seem surprisingly happy since someone you supposedly loved is missing and someone who protected you from harsh criticism is dead, I believe you're the victim" "Well why would I do this then" she whispered with such a seductive tone that the words seemed to linger in the air, she then proceeded to remove her clothing. Remo burst into a fit of rage seeing Kate's ignorance to the fact that someone was dead knocked her out cold with a punch, and just as Isaac entered the room "What the fuck" was what came out of Isaac's trembling lips, "I just went out for some fresh air in the morn…." before he could finish his sentence Arthur crept up behind him and wacked Isaac on the head with what looked like a crow bar. They then tied the bodies of Kate and Isaac up and set alight to the building, Remo who was distraught with the fact that he had had to kill his friend Gerhard swore and punched Arthur in the arm,

"We needed to get rid of the loud mouth pest somehow Remo, and anyway when we sell the plans of where the Chernobyl gold is to the Chinese, we will be rich bastards!"

"I guess you're right old chum" laughed Remo, and with that he got out his gun and shot Arthur three times in the heart, Remo could hear sirens, so he ran off into the winding streets of Biskarev undetected.


	4. Napoleon Blown apart

_Disclaimer: This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Bourne Trilogy but is all my own work _

_**Green Gold by Sfdgoz**_

_**Napoleon Blown apart**_

I felt arms grab me, it was Kate, she had freed herself using her flexible body and was now trying to save me, "sorry, Isaac" she sobbed, I shouted back "now is not the time for soppy frigging apologies, just get me out of these ropes so we can get the fuck away from hear before we become fucking Napoleon Blown apart!" she apologized once more and freed me of the ropes,

coughing and choking we ran blindly as flames engulfed the singed land we were standing on, we ran straight through what was left of the door and into the cold night, we were greeted with large outstretched arms by a fireman who muttered something in Russian before everything went blank.

I woke up in a clean hospital with a upset looking Kate crying beside my bed, "Can you please explain what the fuck happened last night Kate" I screeched trying to control the temper I had gained from the past night.


	5. Confession of the East

_Disclaimer: This story is __**loosely**__ based on the Bourne Trilogy but is all my own work _

_**Green Gold by Sfdgoz**_

**Confession of the East**

"Sorry Isaac, we didn't plan it this way" Kate muttered, "I know" Retorted Isaac "We were supposed to get that gold for mother Russia". "I know Isaac I am sorry she sobbed", she then held up a silenced gun and shot herself through the heart, before she died though she and Isaac shared a last kiss which made him realise that this was further than just between him and pride now, it was personal. Arthur and Remo would pay for Kate's loyalty to Russia. Remo, Arthur and Gerhard were working for a Chinese crime organization funded by the communist party, they decided to team up with some Russian activists called Yaven Holsk and Maria Klavosch who joined using the names Isaac Flines and Kate Morano a third who went under name of Adrian Helmoss who disappeared before the group left for Chernobyl, Ukraine and had come up with phony cover stories about their reasons in the Ukraine.

Remo was out of breath and cold the plans rested between his burnt arm pits. "God dam it" he roared into the cold lonely bleak streets of Biskarev, "Jeng Chu Jung will cut my fucking throat for this, if he realises I betrayed him, so I have got to keep this quiet" he muttered to himself, Just then a car roared up behind him and opened its rear door, Remo expected to hear the bang of a revolver but instead he was yanked into the car and gagged as it roared off down the cobbled street.

Isaac was released from Hospital the next night, and Kate's body was removed for inspecting for possible suicide, the night was cold as Isaac (he still referred to himself by his fake name) limped outside with the cast which was placed on his leg when they found out that he had sprained it as he ran out the burning building.

He limped a couple of blocks before he caught a glimpse of a man in a grey suite, "Helmoss" Isaac stuttered as he ambled up the street, "Hello Yaven sorry about earlier, but we had to save you from that son of a bitch spy Yensky, you got the info" "No, I haven't because some idiot forgot to take out the fucking opposition from China" shouted Isaac "Sorry Yaven but plans changed" "we have one of the opposition "who?" ,muttered Isaac "a man called Remo", said Helmoss in a smooth calm voice "Good chuckled" said Isaac as he got in the car which was parked near to Helmoss "we'll give him hell".


End file.
